Ham
Ham (햄, Haem) is the character of Denma. Biography When Edel was 13 in priest age, and thus sixteen of universal age, zone 17 seminary of the eastern Church of Madonna, Edel takes O. Edel went to the gym and called his teacher uncle. Ham tells Edel that he'll get kicked out if people find out that Edel is his nephew, and then he gives O to application to the Madonna's Academy of Science. Playboy Ham explains to Edel and O enthusiastically about the importance of love and muscles. Then he urge Edel to be a Guardian priest, the priest of all priests. Edel says he dislikes the muscles and asks Ham to ask for an application for the Madonna's Academy of Science. The new headmaster came. His very first agenda was to mark out potential troublemakers. It wasn't a surprise that Edel was on the top of the list. And then, the new headmaster gave Edel the punishment. He got sent off to the Purgatory, the food waste temple. Ham bribes the new headmaster to save Edel. Thanks to his persistence and negotiationg skills, Edel came back to school after a year. But Edel became obese. Edel became more and more helpless. Ham watches him with a confused look. Edel goes to Ham. He says, anything over 60 kilos, prepare himself for a monster. But dumbbell which he lifting is 70kg. Afterwards, Edel starts the exercise to become Nell's Guardian priest. And Edel becomes a muscular body 2 years later, he was 19 in the universal age, and thus sixteen in priest age. He gives G-string to Edel and tells him to do what he wants. Edel goes to Asherah and as Ham tells him, Edel lied to himself as a gay. Grumpy Asherah spreads rumors that Edel is gay. Nell heard this and laughed at Edel. Edel cries and calls him. He's sorry for Edel, so he tells Edel to apologize to Nell and advises Edel to present a letter, flowers, and cakes. Edel asks borrow some money, but he says the reception is cut off. Edel asks for forgiveness by presenting Sue's tiramisu, flowers, and letter to Nell as his uncle says, and Nell forgives Edel. He meets and greets Nell. He says to Edel that a Guardian priest that desires a Deva will suffer the living hell. Edel get discharges from the hospital and calls him. When Edel went to the planet Bayeux, he's curious about whether it was Asherah's decision. Reps of Zedekiah brigade and Caleb brothers are private worships with Devas along with baron Hussadin. Edel realized what his uncle meant by the living hell. He says to chief priest that Edel is his nephew, and he asks if anything happens to Edel, call him first. Ran tells a baby who was supposed to be sent to the incinerator at birth for being born out of forbidden love between a priest and a Deva, but instead he grows into a priest and falls in love with a Deva. Also as a result of this event, his father will return to the Black Chapter. He will make his come back, but his heart will secretly hold a seed of conflict and division, which will found a new story to take place later. The son closes a chapter, and father opens a new chapter. It's their destiny. When an incident that shook up the entire church body, and the first person to arrive at the scene is him. He stowed away on the supply ship right after the chief priest called for him. Edel was completely out of it. He couldn't believe what he's seeing. He rips the chief priest's arm with his own ability and asks what he hasn't said. At this time, they heard that the Black Chapter inspectors are coming. The Quanx solution he come up with is to eat up all the evidence. Unfortunately, he had no idea that the Black Chapter sent in a priest with an unexpected ability. In (24), Korah, is a rookie Black Chapter agent, who could read the history of objects or space. But Edel's uncle, he was an EX-Black Chapter. chief priest says to horned nose that Edel is his nephew. But horned nose tells he doesn't have any brothers and sisters. Horned nose asks to him that sister Asherah know about this. Actually, His real name is Balak and, Balak is one of the [[Church of Madonna#Three infamous mad dogs of the church body|'three' infamous mad dogs of the church body]]. Through Korah, he saw 2 things. One, the things Edel had done, and two, the things that were done to Edel. Next, Edel got sent off to the Bureau of Internal Investigations. In the meantime he cries. It's he and Edel's habit to hit their cheeks with both hands when their mind doesn't back to normal. 2 weeks later, he's Internal Affairs for the testify as Edel's guardian. He applied for the testimony and came all the way out Internal Affairs to deliver his message for Korah. He doesn't return to the Black Chapter because if he come back here, the chapter is only going to fall apart. He visits Edel. Asherah calls him (Balak). Asherah tells, she's really in a tough position right now thanks to Edel and she thinks Edel is something that was at that time. He tells he took good care of it and he was a Guardian priest, and Asherah were a Deva, so nothing more, nothing less. Asherah thinks something, and hangs up the call. Edel's first trial is held after 3 months and Edel is sentenced to death. Edel is sentenced to death again in the second trial after another 3 months. He tells the second appeal is going to be the real turning point anyway. Edel tells he can receive phone calls now that second trial is over so, don't bother coming all the way out here and let's just talk on the phone, and also, Edel asks him to tell O to call Edel. He thinks, he should go see bishop Metuera and Toshka case file will save Edel's life. Metuera tells Mother Madonna's birthday can always use another pardon and it isn't like Edel's going to escape. O tells him that Edel has escaped. He calls Gatsu. Gatsu tells they're already on the move, but he better hurry himself because he know better than anyone how Max handles the fugitives. Bishop Metuera sees Toshka case file and talk to herself that looks like he brought her a really expensive gift. At this time, the nearby dog-shaped android make the most of a chance through Metuera's sleep and shows the Toshka case file to Max. Max sees Toshka case file and responds like Metuera, because it's mentions assassination of Mother Madonna. Inside this file are some character, a character that looks like Gatsu, and some bishop. He prevents the air raids. Edel continues to kisses with Nell for half the day under the protection of his uncle. The problem is that when he was worn out, Edel's chased by bull horn and Mr. Tear. Mr. Tear tells Balak that, Tear is going to kill them because Tear has an extreme grudge against Balak, and Tear fires a ray through the machine in his mask's mouth, and Edel blocks the attack. However, bull horn uses teleport to send Mr. Tear to Edel's back, and Tear tries to cut Edel's limbs and neck. Fortunately, he succeeds in dimensional manipulating before Edel's body is torn. Mr. Tear is about to kill him as well. But strangely Max gives an order they don't expect. When Gatsu's men arrives at the scene, they finds unconscious he lying on the ground, his nephew dismembered in 2 dimension, and a crying Deva. Gatsu says to him that he froze Edel into a plane before Edel got completely chopped up, so they can still save Edel with Gatsu's power and the Bureau's medical technology, but Edel will have scars because all they can do is just reattaching Edel's tissues and stitching Edel's up. And Gatsu tells Gatsu doesn't care about his past political factions in the Bureau, so promise Gatsu he become Gatsu's hellhound upon his return, therefore kisses Gatsu's feet if he accept Gatsu's offer. Not many knew what the kiss meant then. Not many knew that his return would spark a bloodbath in the church. When he decided to return to the Black Chapter, he receives 2 months to Gatsu and he attend to personal matters. It took 2 months for the womanizing player to rewind himself back to the old hellhound. He causes mess. Quanx Abilities *Planar Constraint **Cutting **Barrier **Time Stopping Quotes Include Balak ((24) ~ (37)) *"Today's class is on How. To. Love, in real life!" *"life without love is like an empty shell without soul. A dimensional manip Quanx like you and I have short life expectancy, and to leave a blip in the universe in it's blink of an eye we were born by love, to love love and love until hurt by love, only to be healed by love, and to love again until we face our death, then love even the angel of death-- Oh-no, so many love in one sentence gave me a hard-on!" *"Think--! About how vast this universe is-- And in it endlessly awaits creatures of beauty, infinite of them, to be loved." *(To Edel) "Anything over 60 kilos, prepare yourself for a-- Monster!" *(To Edel) "A Guardian priest that desires a Deva-- will suffer the living hell!" *(To Korah) "Skip on the porn!" *(To Gatsu) "Listen to me, you Sly Fox, If anything happens to my nephew, I am going to annihilate all of you, the Balak's way." *'I put myself into this.' Trivia *The name Ham comes from the biblical character Ham. And the word Ham is Hebrew חָם origin. It means "warm", "hot", and "hence the south". And also an Egyptian word meaning "black". Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Quanx Category:Church of Madonna